bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sasori Akasuna
Sasori Akasuna (赤砂のサソリ, Akasuna Sasori) – był porucznikiem 10 Dywizji, 10 lat przed wydarzeniami w serii. Jego kapitan to Tetsuya Shin. Wygląd Sasori wyglądał jak nastoletni chłopak z krótkimi, czerwonymi włosami oraz rozmarzonym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu. Nosił granatowe spodnie, białe getry, ciemne sandały i standardową opaskę porucznika. Osobowość Sasori był bardzo spokojną osobą, która dwa razy zastanowi się za nim coś powie. Był bardzo związany ze swoim kapitanem i oddałby za niego życie, tylko by go ocalić. Przez to, stara się poznawać co raz to nowsze techniki, osiągając poziom równy kapitanom. Sam Tetsuya był z niego bardzo dumny. Akasuna nie lubi kłamców, a także osób, które łamią prawo i nie odnoszą za to sprawiedliwej kary. Był bardzo lubiany przez resztę poruczników, a także przez kapitanów, którzy uważali go za rozsądną i bardzo inteligentną osobą. Sam też lubi wychodzić z przyjaciółmi napić się. Był bardzo wierny Soul Society przez co starał się je chronić za wszelką cenę. Historia Sasori mieszkał w 80 dzielnicy Rukongai, gdzie niemal zawsze brakowało mu jedzenia, a gdy jakieś zdobył, często było mu kradzione. Pewnego dnia, mając dość już swojej sytuacji postanawia opuścić tą dzielnicę, chcąc znaleźć dla siebie lepsze miejsce. Jednakże, gdzie by nie poszedł był wypędzany. Opadnięty z sił, Sasori pada na ziemię i jest bliski śmierci głodowej. Budzi go jednak pewien mężczyzna, który podaje mu bochenek chleba. Akasuna dowiaduje się, że mężczyzna jest Shinigamim, kapitanem 10 Dywizji, Tetsuyą Shinem. Ten postanawia pomóc chłopakowi i pozwala mu zamieszkać w domu rodu szlacheckiego Shinów. Akasuna chcąc podziękować mu za to, co dla niego zrobił, wstępuje do Akademii Shinigami. Tam odnosi co raz liczniejsze sukcesy, z łatwością opanowując techniki Kido, a także walkę na miecze. Dwa lata po przystąpieniu, Akasuna ze względu na jego wybitne osiągnięcia kończy akademię i wstępuje do 10 Dywizji, pod dowództwem jego wybawiciela. Sasori zaczyna bardzo szybko awansować, dzięki osiągnięciom w bitwach przeciwko Hollowom. W między czasie opanowuje formę Shikai swojego miecza. W końcu awansuje na stanowisko porucznika, po czym opanowuje formę Bankai. Wybitne umiejętności Sasoriego spowodowały, że stał się on bardzo sławny w Soul Society, zyskując szacunek wśród wszystkich Shinigami, nawet kapitanów. Jakiś czas potem, Tetsuya zaczyna podejrzewać, że kapitan 5 Dywizji, Sōsuke Aizen jest rzeczywiście zamieszany w incydent z Hollowifikacją 3 kapitanów i 3 poruczników, który miał miejsce 100 lat wcześniej. Ostrzega Akasunę, by uważał na niego, a także prosi go o pomoc w śledztwie. Podczas śledzenia, Tetsuya i Akasuna są świadkami, jak Aizen zabija jednego z Shinigami, który najwyraźniej mu w czymś przeskoczył. Dwójka postanawia natychmiast wkroczyć do akcji, informując kapitana 5 Dywizji, że zostaje aresztowany. Aizen jednak odmawia i twierdzi, że w takiej sytuacji bd musieli walczyć. Tetsuya i Akasuna aktywują swoje Bankai i atakują przeciwnika. Używają Kazekage no Satetsu do dezorientacji przeciwnika, podczas gdy Shin wykorzysta to i zaatakuje Aizena. Mimo wszystko walka jest naprawdę trudna, a członkowie 10 Dywizji wyciągają co raz to kolejne asy z rękawa, nie będąc w stanie poważnie zranić wroga. Starają się doszukiwać słabości w wodnym Zanpakutō Sōsuke, lecz nie idzie im to zbyt łatwo. Akasuna próbuje zastosować wysoko poziomowe Kido, podczas gdy jego kapitan zajmuje Aizena. Uderza na niego z Hado #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, lecz Aizenowi udaje się go zablokować za pomoć Million Escudo. Dwójka zaczyna się już poważnie męczyć. Są zdenerwowani faktem, że Aizen nie jest nawet zmęczony. Mimo wszystko, nie poddają się i ruszają do kolejnego ataku, podczas którego Tetsuya rzuca bomby dymne. Sōsuke postanawia jednak zakończyć sprawę i błyskawicznie przebija na wylot ciało Akasuny. Jednakże, Shin przebija wtedy Aizena z tyłu, zaś Sasori z przodu, gdyż przebity Akasuna okazuje się być w rzeczywistości lalką z formy Bankai, która potrafi upodobnić się do właściciela. Obydwoje są zadowoleni ze zwycięstwa, jednak nagle zaczynają pluć krwią i zauważają, że z ich ciała zaczyna lać się krew. Po chwili zauważają, że Tetsuya z Akasuną przebili siebie nawzajem. Obydwoje są przerażeni tym faktem, nie rozumiejąc co się stało. Aizen wyjaśnia, że prawdziwą umiejętnością jego Zanpakuto jest absolutna iluzja, która umożliwiła mu na oszukanie ich podczas walki, powodując, że myśleli, że walczą z nim, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości walczyli między sobą. Obydwoje padają na ziemię, a Aizen zaraża Hollowifikacją Shina. Następnego dnia, Sōsuke „odnajduje” ciała porucznika i kapitana. Informuje kapitanów, że Akasuna najprawdopodobniej znalazł jakieś zapiski Urahary odnośnie Hollowifikacji, i eksperymentował z nimi na ludziach. Mówi, że prawdopodobnie dzięki temu odnosił tyle sukcesów, a także, że Shin odkrył to i podczas próby powstrzymania go, zostaje zarażony Hollowifikacją, lecz udaje mu się zabić swojego porucznika, samemu przy tym ginąc, zanim mógł zamienić się w Hollowa. Akasuna stracił też wtedy całkowicie swój autorytet w Gotei 13, będąc publicznie potępionym. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Sasori jest wysoce wyszkolonym wojownikiem w różnych technikach miecza. Potrafi bez problemowo posługiwać się swoim Zanpakutō, mogąc łatwo zablokować ciosy i wyprowadzać kontruderzenia. Trenował samodzielnie, w salach treningowych rodziny Shin, a później pomagał mu jego kapitan, Tetsuya Shin. Sasori jest w stanie walczyć z osobami poziomu kapitańskiego, a co raz to większe treningi pozwoliły mu na opanowanie Bankai. Ekspert Shunpo: Sasori jest także sprawnym użytkownikiem Shunpo. Jego umiejętności pozwalają mu dorównywać prędkością kapitanom, lecz nigdy nie była to jego wyjątkowa dziedzina, a także nie był za nią chwalony. Mistrz Kidō: Już w Akademii Shinō, Sasori pokazywał wysoki poziom w posługiwaniu się Kidō, z czasem będąc w stanie wykonywać techniki wysokiego poziomu jak na ucznia bez inkantacji. Jego najsilniejszym Kidō jest Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, które już musi wykonać z inkantcjami, lecz efektywność techniki jest niesamowita. Potrafi zastosować różne Kidō zależnie od sytuacji, a także może łatwo przeanalizować technikę przeciwnika. Zwiększona siła: Akasuna jest bardzo silnym Shinigami, choć prawie nigdy z owej siły nie korzystał. Nie miał problemu z podniesieniem dużego głazu i ciśnięciem w nim przeciwnika, w celu odwrócenia uwagi, a także z uderzeniem przeciwnika taką siłą, że ten odleciał na kilka metrów. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Sasori posiada sporą wytrzymałość, będąc w stanie wytrzymać i ignorować rany, przy czym od razu szykuje się do ataku. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako porucznik Gotei 13, Sasori posiada wysoki poziom duchowej energii. Jego energia przybiera kształtu szarej. Zanpakutō Satetsu (砂鉄, Żelazny Piasek): Zapieczętowana forma Satetsu przypomina typową katanę. Ma prostokątną niebieską tsubę i zielony uchwyt oraz pochwę. *'Shikai': Komendą wywołującą Shikai Satetsu jest "Przyciągnij" (引く, Hiku). W formie Shikai, Satetsu transformuje się w liczne drobinki żelaznego piasku, które posiadają niesamowite pole przyciągania różnych metali. Jedyną pozostałością po katanie jest rękojeść, którą manipuluje swoim Shikai. Żelazny piasek może formować się w różne kształty. :Specjalna zdolność Shikai: Satetsu ma kilka technik znanych jako: thumb|190px|Satetsu Shigure. :*'Satetsu Shigure' (砂鉄時雨, Deszcz Żelaznego Piasku): Jest to atak z uzyciem żelaznego piasku, polegającym na wykorzystaniu mikroskopijnych ziarenek, które dają nam szeroki wachlarz możliwości. Od momentu kiedy użytkownik skończy przygotowanie ataku, uniknięcie żelaznego piasku staje się niesamowicie trudne, gdyż są niezwykle szybkie. Ponadto użytkownik może przekształcić małe kulki na ostre igły, mogące zranić lub zabić wroga. thumb|190px|Satetsu Kaihō. :*'Satetsu Kaihō' (砂鉄界法, Światowy Rozkaz Żelaznego Piasku): Technika polega na stworzeniu z żelaznego piasku gigantycznej kuli, która następnie zacznie zmieniać się w las żelaznych szpikulców, nasączonych trucizną. Użytkownik stwarza dwie masy żelaznego piasku z przeciwnymi różnicami, a następnie łączy je razem. To powoduje, że magnetyczne siły tak jakby przez ich wzrost i budzącą odrazę siłę wywoływaną przez dwa sprzeciwiające się polom magnetycznym rozrzucają żelazny piasek na olbrzymi obszar. thumb|190px|Satetsu Kesshū. :*'Satetsu Kesshū' (砂鉄結襲, Zgromadzony Atak Żelaznego Piasku): Technika ta polega na zmienieniu objętości żelaznego piasku i nadaniu mu różnych dziwnych kształtów. To zwiększa jego twardość, stwarzając gigantyczną broń w jednej chwili. Waga i wielkość tych bloków są tak duże, że mogą one roztrzaskiwać skały i przedzierać się prze różne obrony. Ponieważ broń ta jest z żelaznego piasku może przybierać różne formy, co daje osobie używającej duże możliwości w wyborze kształtu i pozwala stworzyć najlepszą broń dla walki, poprzez branie pod uwagę umiejętności przeciwnika i okoliczne środowisko. Gdy żelazny piasek wykorzystuje pole magnetyczne przeciwnik nie może używać żadnej broni stworzonej z metalu. thumb|190px|Kazekage no Satetsu. *'Bankai': Kazekage no Satetsu (砂鉄風影, Cień Wiatru Żelaznego Piasku): Zmienia Satetsu w gigantyczną kukłę, która wyglądem przypomina człowieka. Sasori zostaje także lekko zmieniony, zyskując sznurki w palcach, dzięki którym może manipulować kukłą. Kukła może służyć do walki ofensywnej, poprzez stworzenie jej broni za pomocą żelaznego piasku. Ponadto żelazny piasek użytkownika jest znacznie silniejszy. W dodatku, zarówno on, jak i kukła potrafią posługiwać się żelaznym piasek, dając możliwość ataku z zaskoczenia. :Specjalna zdolność Bankai: Satetsu zyskuje kilka technik, gdy jest w formie Bankai, takich jak: thumb|190px|Wzmocnione Satetsu Shigure. :*'Wzmocnione Satetsu Shigure': Sasori może wykonywać Satetsu Shigure o znacznie większej sile rażenia. :*'Wzmocnione Satetsu Kaihō': Sasori może wykonać Satetsu Kaihō o znacznie większej długości. thumb|190px|Wzmocnione Satetsu Kesshū. :*'Wzmocnione Satetsu Kesshū': Rzeczy stworzone za pomocą Satetsu są znacznie wytrzymalsze i większe. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni